In media player programs, when a user accesses a digital media file, information about the file may be provided to the user to improve the user's experience. Such information may be in the form of a metadata record. Often metadata associated with a digital media file is licensed information provided to the media player program. However, metadata is not always available for every digital media file or the existing metadata may be incomplete or of a low quality; thus, feedback from the user may be used to supplement this metadata.